1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pipette and a nucleic acid purification apparatus, in particular, to a nucleic acid purification apparatus using a pipette capable of fine tuning the extent of airtightness, and stably drawing and injecting liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
For nucleic acid purification of bulk volume, a plurality of pipettes is necessary in order to complete the complex procedures, such as drawing and injection, during the nucleic acid purification process. Generally during the purification process, one pipette is assigned to draw reagents. The reagents are then injected into each biological sample to be purified.
In general, a pipette is used for various sources of specimen samples in order to proceed with the nucleic acid purification. Conventional method molds a plurality of pipettes into a pipette module, in which a majority of the structure is integrally formed. Specifically, individual tuning of the airtightness or disassembly of each pipette is nearly impossible. As a result, after an extended period of operation, at least one or two pipettes of the pipette module begin to show signs of poor airtightness. However, since individual repair on or disassembly of each faulty pipette is nearly impossible, disassembly of the entire pipette module is necessary for the repairment of a few faulty pipettes, which leads to maintenance nuisance and cost. Furthermore, manufacturing of conventional pipette module has a certain degree of difficulty due to the yield consideration for each pipette. If any part (specifically pipette) demonstrates defects, rework cost similarly increases.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.